In general, an electronic device may output a lock screen for inducing a lock release input to allow only an authenticated user to use the electronic device, at a specified time point. The lock screen, for example, may include a password input screen, a pattern input screen, or a biometric information input screen. An electronic device may configure and output a lock release related lock object to a partial area of a lock screen according to the related art. As such, an electronic device may experience difficulties in displaying specific information by utilizing the entire area of a lock screen. For example, it is difficult for an electronic device to output a specific picture or a drawing such as a work of art, selected as the background image of a lock screen, to the entire screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.